


[Podfic] But Feeling is Indelible

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: Brioux podfic gift anthology [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from luxover:Danny retires and moves back to Philly. Or, as Claude thinks of it, Danny retires and moves back home.





	[Podfic] But Feeling is Indelible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But Feeling is Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866750) by [luxover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover). 



> Title taken from A Map of the World by Ted Kooser ( [text here](https://poetrying.wordpress.com/2017/06/23/a-map-of-the-world-ted-kooser/) and streaming audio of my reading on [dropbox here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jflq3mbq732hbre/A%20Map%20of%20the%20World%20by%20Ted%20Kooser.mp3?dl=0), <1 min).
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> A combined audiobook anthology file, with both this work and [let me begin again by mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089780), is also available.

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Ornella Binni [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@ornellabinni). 

| 

### But Feeling is Indelible

###### Podfic duration:

00:07:19 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/culqg3vt81c1cmr/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20But%20Feeling%20is%20Indelible.mp3?dl=0) | 3.13 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nf3x9xawh1vv5q8/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_But_Feeling_is_Indelible.m4b) | 5.22 MB



### Combined audiobook: 

* A Map of the World by Ted Kooser
* let me begin again by mazily 
* But Feeling is Indelible by luxover 

###### Podfic duration:

00:25:47 

###### Mediafire download:

  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4naqhs11q6pbgr9/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_let_me_begin_again_%26_But_Feeling_is_Indelible.m4b) | 18.4 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the second part of your gift, yeswayappianway! thank you for giving me an excuse to finally podfic brioux :D
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> many thanks to nicole for organising this little exchange, and to luxover for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> once again, thank you to silverandblue for beta listening.
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> please be generous with your feedback, comments and kudos. they make such an enormous difference to me ♥️


End file.
